


Who I Once Was

by weyheynig



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Amnesia, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Annoyance, Castiel Angst, Castiel Does Not Understand, Dark Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon!Dean, Demons, Domestic Dean Winchester, Fallen Castiel, Forests, Gay Male Character, Gore, Hatred, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Identity Issues, Lost - Freeform, Lost!Castiel, Love Bites, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Mystery, POV Castiel, Secret Identity, Thriller, Trust Issues, Urges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weyheynig/pseuds/weyheynig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel suddenly has ended up on earth, having no idea where or who he is. He's been waking around for a long time through these woods, wondering if he's ever going to get out or remember what happened before he was planted here. Will he survive this battle? Will he remember?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who and Where

I've been walking for days now. I don't know who I am, other than my name is Castiel. I don't know where I am or how I got here. All that is around me is trees. How could I end up in such a place? Did I run away? If so, from whom? Did I get lost? How? 

It's cold. My clothes are ripped in every way possible, letting the freezing air slip through. I just want to get out of here and find some place warm, but obviously thats not going to happen any time soon. As I walked past all the trees, I would touch them. I would study the bark that was attatched, studying every inch of what I could. It was the only thing that was keeping my mind from going insane. I haven't ate sense I ended up here. I just suddenly woke up, letting my surrounds sink into my thoughts. I knew nothing.

I heard something move in a distance from the trees. Oh come on, I've been here for days and all of a sudden this has to happen? I start to walk faster, hoping whatever it was would just forget aboout me. There was plently of animals all around, it doesn't need me. Growls, all around. It all happened at once. I needed to get out of here, and fast.


	2. Dug Deep

I ran. I continued to run as I heard the growls come closer. Please let me get through this. I don't want this to end with me knowing nothing about what the hell is going on. Then I was on the ground. I was being attacked by nothing. How is that even possible? I heard howls and moans, I felt the scratches all around my body, but when I opened my eyes, nothing was there. "Help! Please!" I cried out as I tried to get whatever was on me, off. 

I slowly started to lose awareness of what was going on as I drifted. I didn't feel the the animal on me anymore, which didn't seem to matter. All I focused on was the feeling of all of my blood seeping out of the cuts that were dug deep by the creature, and how I was about to leave my life without knowing anything about it. The last thing I was acquainted with was knowing that I was being picked up, taken to who knows where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to keep this updated 2-3 times a week. :3


	3. Safe

I woke up slowly, feeling pleasant by the roasting temperature. I then sat up in alarm, looking around and checking the atmosphere. No, no. I jumped to my feet instantaneously, noticing I wasn't in a recognizable place. Oh no. What happened? The last thing I remember was getting attacked by those bloody ghostly creatures, then I was completely gone from sensibility. As I sat back down, I started to think about how the hell I ended up in a place like this. I started to look around again, seeing that it seemed as if someone used to live here. It felt... Cozy.

I grasped that there was a bed of coals that was next to me. It had only a slight flame, hinting that someone was here not to long ago. Did someone save me? No, that's not possible. I've been wandering these grounds for almost a week now with no food, water, or anything. There hasn't been any probable sign of life since I disappeared to here. 

I started to hear noises in the bushes around me. I swear if its another one of those damned creatures again- "Oh, hey. You're awake."


	4. I Said Wait

I turned around, alarmed, seeing a man covered in blood. I started to move, pure astonishment written all over my face, as I turned my head and headed the other way. Great. I did not come here to be murdered by some broad, bloodstained man who just happened to show up while I was trying to figure out what I'm suppose to do. 

"Wait!" -- I am most certainly not waiting if thats what this peculiar man thinks I'll be doing.

A solid hand found my shoulder, and whipped me around, coming face-to-face with a gory face that belonged to the bizarre man. "I said wait." 

All of a sudden, the mans character went from point A to point B, which is not so good, might I say. I snatched the mans hand, yanking it off my shoulder. I haven't known much since I happened here, but I know for sure that is not how you treat a regular human being. "Show a little respect." I glared at the man, wondering if he was going to feel a sudden blow in the face, but it never came.

"Listen here, buddy. I just saved you from that nasty pack of hellhounds, if someone needs to be shown a little respect, then I'm certain it should be me." 

I snikered a bit, finding the guys pride amusing, then realising what he just said. "So, thats what they're called? The vicious invisible creation?" I looked at him, not knowing to believe his words or not.

"Let me tell you, there wasn't just one. You're honestly lucky you're alive at this moment." The other male said, obviously impressed with himself. Gosh, why does the first human being I've met in who-knows-when have to be such an asshole?


	5. Urges

"Why'd you defend me, anyways?" That being one of the most proper sentence's I've said to a human being since... Forever? It made me rather nervous. Yeah, I know, I seemed quite forward with my displeasure, but I can't stick to that all my life with whats been buried down inside of my conscience. All of this just makes me completely hysterical. I feel in such a way that I'm going mad. It's so hard to deal with not knowing anything about your past, and having to deal with the present. I know that there is a way to figure it all out, but I just... Don't know how perfectly yet. All I have been searching for is, why me? Why did, whoever it was, choose me? I'm just an anxious pathetic waste of a man, who happens to be lost and just wants to be at ease. I was disconnected from my thoughts as the dark man spoke up. He was looking at the ground as he said, "I felt the urge to." 

I looked at him dumbfounded, "You felt the urge to?" Chuckling to myself, I thought, he felt the serious urge to? Come on. Does one serious just feel the urge to help someone? I sure don't.

"Yes, I felt the urge." The male rolled his eyes as he started to walk towards the small lake that was near by. 

"Could you tell me why you felt this sudden urge to help a miserable man out?" I spoke up, attending to his side. The guy started to wash away all the blood that was on his face, looking up while the drips of water tumbled down his face. 

"How the hell am I suppose to know? I was honestly trying to convince myself not to." He narrowed his eyes, looking obviously annoyed with how I followed him, then going to continue washing his face clean from the gore.

It was my turn to roll my eyes, then suddenly focusing my gaze on him again, "I never caught your name."


End file.
